


Strawberry Soda

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Frank likes sharing his soda.





	Strawberry Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sixwhitelies for the Rare Pairings Meme.

Frank liked hanging out at Bob and Patrick's place because unlike Gerard's or Ray's or even Mikey's, it had a semblance of clean to it. Patrick kept Bob from being a complete neat freak, but the surfaces were still wiped down and there were places to sit on the sofa and all in all, it was just the best place for spending a few hours if he didn't want to be at his own place.

Also, Patrick lived there.

It was not that Frank didn't love his guys. Experience had proven that Frank actually couldn't be separated from them for longer than twenty-four hours before he started to go through withdrawal and had to hit up youtube. It was just that, occasionally, it was nice to talk to someone who didn't know all of his stories.

Frank suspected that Patrick had heard quite a few of them from Bob and was just too nice to say anything. Luckily, Frank wasn't so nice that he wasn't going to take full and total advantage of that.

Patrick would also share a six-pack of Welches Strawberry soda with him, which he couldn't get any of the other guys to do and there was no point to pink soda if there was nobody to share it with. This was one of the undebatable facts upon which Frank based his code of existence. He suspected this was largely because his mother would never let him drink the whole six-pack as a kid, since Frank had come by enough energy honestly and without the help. That said, it was what it was and with Patrick there to help him out, it could be just that.

Patrick's lips would invariably turn pink and sometimes Frank would make jokes about emo lipgloss but mostly he would think about kissing Patrick until the day Patrick took care of that for him and Frank said, "Oh, um."

Patrick slanted a look at him. "Bob said he thought--"

"I _love_ Bob," Frank told him.

"Yeah, you found a winner, there."

"He kinda found us." Frank wished they were cool enough to have found Bob, but they found Matt and then Bob came to save them from themselves. He reminded himself that all was well that ended well.

"Are we gonna talk about Bob some more, or--"

"No, no, Bob's cool, story's finished."

"Okay," Patrick said, and touched his fingers to the scorpion on Frank's neck.

"Okay," Frank agreed.


End file.
